Good
by dragongirl2101
Summary: "Hello, George" George realise she didn't speak with her dreamily light and airy tone more of a normal, understand, but also a terribly broken tone, well, if there is such a thing. George could trust Luna or how else would she is able to get in here, his uncles wouldn't just let any stray dementor in here password or not. ONESHOT! Luna/George with a slight sprinkle of Fremione!


**Good**

_**EVEN IF YA READ THIS ALREADY YOU MIGHT WANT TO DO IT ANOTHER I MADE OF CRITICAL CORECTIONS!**_

**Luna/George oneshot! This idea came to me as I was looking for a story to read, when I found **_**'**__**In Loving **__**Memory**__**' by **__**GuiltyRed**_** the title gave me this little idea, oh! And sorry for punctuation mistakes, you have been warned! ****NOT BETAed****! Thanks to ****MiaCara**** for pointing out a lot of mistakes I've made, thank you girlie! But I probable didn't catch them all so just bear with me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nonin' well except for the lab and plot, but that is just beside the point!**

George opened the portrait door, not looking at the picture of his late twin uncles. He was consumed my sadness, loneliness, anger, and above all emptiness. His twin, his other half, the yin to his yang, is gone forever. As he sat agents the wall on the cobblestone floor he looked around at the lab him and his twin once spent every spare moment in. This place was there hideout from prefects, teacher, Flinch and all it was theirs and no one else's. As he sat and stared at the short wooden table in the middle of the room, layers of paper after paper strewn across it, caldron on a stool in the opposite corner. As George reminisced, and mourned the time he spent with his twin, he didn't realise that the portrait had opened and small feet pattered their way towards him till he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Luna"

"Hello, George" George realise she didn't speak with her light, and airy tone like usual, but more of a typical, understated, but also a terribly broken tone, well, if there is such a thing. George could trust Luna or how else would she is able to get in here, his uncles wouldn't just let any stray dementor in here password or not.

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't move on. He's my twin!" George looked at Luna as if he were a lost puppy trying to find his way home.

"You'll be ok a little shaky starting out but you'll be alright, I can understand" George could feel something inside himself snap, akin to Harry's Nimbus two-thousand accident, when it got caught in the whomping Willow .

"You understand! How could you possibly understand what im going through! Did you lose your twin tonight?"

"No, but I lost the only family I had left" Luna stayed calm her voice smooth and her face blank, as she turned her head to look at him with her rain cloud coloured eyes. "We all lost someone today, you know" George was baffled; astounded that Luna was still talking calmly as realisation rang in his head like a muggle church bell on a Sunday evening.

"Oh Luna, awfully sorry I shouldn't have sai-" Luna just held up her hand as a symbol of pardon.

"I don't want your condolences, your pity, or apologies, George. My father died a hero in someones eye, not just some crazy old man who believes in odd catchers. Lavender, Remus, Tonks, Dobby all died heros too. And most of all Hermione, she fought the hardest, took the most pain and suffering. They all died heros George. And Fred, he died one too." She swiped away the tear that leaked from his deep brown eyes, down his cheek, with her thumb.

"They died for us to live, and be happy, carry on, and love. But if you shut yourself away from the world all the things they died for will never happen. At least Fred and Hermione are together. They moved on to the afterlife together, same with Tonks and Remus they died fighting for love for each other. I bet on my wand Fred died to make sure you found the same love he shared with Hermione. cherish the loved ones you have, don't morn the ones you've lost. Fred will never leave you. He'll be the one looking back at you when you look into a mirror. George your family needs you right know, Go."

"Luna your right" he cut in front of her before she could say goodbye.

"Fred fought for everyone to move on, find love and happiness but the thing is I don't need to find anything, because I found mine long time ago." as Luna went to ask who this was, George caught her lips in a light and airy kiss.

"Good" George couldn't help himself but chuckle at her response.

As Luna and George exited the small lab's portrait door, hands grasped the others tightly; they didn't notice the smiling twin standing with his uncles, as he held his know-it-all bookworm in his arms.

~Fin.

Hope you all liked this was a spontaneous idea and I just had to write! Hope you all liked, enjoyed, and would like to review!

My readers are always Gnarly,

~Moe =D


End file.
